Major Magical Mishap
by Shade Hunter the Pegasus
Summary: ATTENTION! Do NOT read unless you have read In The Rainbow Factory! ATTENTION! Read this after in The Rainbow factory and before Transcendence! One-shot. I Don't own MLP:FiM. I only own my OCs and places of my creation.


+3rd Pony+

"Alright Trixie, are you ready to try this new spell?" An Alicorn Twilight asks, using magic to move a piece of paper into a circle. "Yes, I just hope this one won't blow up like that other one." The blue Unicorn replies and Twilight nods before the two close their eyes and begin pouring magic into the paper. Suddenly, there's a loud boom and the two are thrown back against a wall. "Urg, what happened?" Twilight asks, opening her eyes. "Uh, Twilight. What happened?" Trixie asks, a hint of hysteria as she looks at her forelegs, which have been transformed into human arms.

"What am I wearing?" Twilight asks. She still has her wings and horn, but now stands at 5' 7", long purple hair with a lighter purple streak. She is wearing a purple dress shirt, a pair of black jeans, and purple and white sneakers. "Uh, do you think we overdid it?" Trixie asks. Still with her horn, she stands at 5' 6", has long, two-toned blue hair, and is wearing a blue polo under her cape, blue khakis, and blue and white sneakers. "Yea, we overdid it, big-time." Twilight says, standing up on two legs and wobbling to the door.

"Uh-oh. Trixie, I think we really messed up." Twilight claims and Trixie wobbles over. "I think you're right." Trixie says, looking out the door. Every pony in Ponyvile, and unknown to them, Equestria, had been transformed into Anthromorphic creatures. "Twilight!" A familiar voice shouts and they turn to see Rarity, Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Lightening, Vinyl, Little Macintosh, and Harmony all stumbling over, well except for Lightening, who's running. "What happened you two?" Lightening asks, coming to a stop.

"Well, me and Trixie were trying this new tracking spell, and we must have put two much power into it or something, and it did this. Is everypony alright?" Twilight explains nervously. "We're all fine Twilight." Fluttershy assures with a nod. "Twilight! You got a letter from Princess Celestia!" Spike's voice shouts before a scroll is tossed over the railing. "To my faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. A strange occurrence has happened all throughout Equestria. Cadence, Shining Armor, Luna, Discord, and I will be in Ponyvile shortly."

"Well, isn't this great." Lightening states sarcastically, crossing his arms. "Why would she bring my brother?" Twilight wonders out loud. "I don't know, but I wonder what Nova looks like." Lightening mumbles, rubbing his chin with a grin. Any further musings, however, are cut short with the arrival of Discord, Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Shining Armor. Celestia is maybe 6', long rainbow colored hair, rose colored eyes, tanned skin, a gold necklace, a white gown, and golden shoes. Luna is 5' 8", midnight blue hair, teal colored eyes, pale skin, a moon pendant, black gown, and dark blue shoes. Cadence is 5'8" as well, pink, yellow, and purple hair, violet eyes, peach colored skin, a gold necklace, cotton candy colored gown, and gold shoes. Shining Armor is 6', has neck length, two-toned blue hair, bright blue eyes, start of a tan, a rapier on his left hip, and dressed much like a Marine in his dress blues, minus all Marine emblems. Discord is roughly 6'7", bald, his horns and wings still present, bright yellow eyes, dark skin, a dark green hooded cloak, a black silk top that looks like it's from the 70's, a pair of black khaki shorts, and flip-flops.(1)

"Well, what happened?" Celestia asks and Twilight explains. "Hmm, would you happen to know where that book is at?" Discord asks. "Uh, right here actually." Trixie says and tosses him the book. After a few minutes of looking, he closes the book. "Well, what is it?" Cadence asks, holding onto Shining Armor. "It's irreversible." He claims before laying down on a cloud hammock. "Are you for sure?" Luna asks. "Yes, It would've been a tracking spell, but the ink was smudged and when dear Twilight and Trixie put all that mgical power into it, this happened. I can't think of a way to reverse it either." He explains.

"So we're stuck like this?" AJ asks with a look of horror. "It would seem so, young Apple." Discord replies. "Well ain't this lovely." Lightening grumbles, crossing his arms. "What do you mean? So far, you're the only pony I've seen able to run." Twilight states and everyone else looks at him. "I was trained to work in almost every situation imaginable. Princess Celestia, you should really consider letting Dorliche train the soldiers." Lightening explains, his wings flapping lazily.

* * *

(1): I tried to come up with an original design for an Anthro Discord, and I think I did a decent job.

And this leads up to my OTHER MLP fic, Transcendence. Anyhow, keep reading for physical descriptions of the others.

Twilight Sparkle: 5'7", long violet hair with a lighter streak, peach skin, violet eyes, wings, and horn. Alicorn.

Fluttershy: 5'9", long pink hair, bit of a tan, emerald green eyes, and wings. Pegasus.

Rarity: 5'8", long purple hair, peach skin, purple eyes, and horn. Unicorn.

Apple Jack: 5'9", long straw colored hair, dark tan, and bright green eyes. Earth pony.

Lightening Strike: 6'2", shoulder length black and neon green hair, pale, orange eyes, and wings. Pegasus/Werepony.

Vinyl Scratch: 5'7", short neon blue hair, pale, moderate cerise eyes, and horn(can grow wings when needed.). Unicorn/Vampony.

Octavia: 5'7", long black hair, dark skinned, and purple eyes. Earth pony

Little Macintosh: 4'6" (He's 5 but he'll be 7 in my other MLP fic), short straw yellow hair, slight tan, bright green eyes, and wings. Pegasus.

Harmony: 4'4"(Same as Little Macintosh), short pink hair, red-ish skin, and deep blue eyes. Earth pony.

Dorliche: 5'9", long silver hair, pale skin, crimson, blood shot eyes, and horn . Unicorn/ Zombie pony.

Nova Flare: 5'8", neck length red/orange hair, tanned skin, green eyes, and large wings. Dragon/Griffon Hybrid.

Brimstone: 6'5", long dark brown hair, pale skin, violet eyes, and horn(Can grow wings if needed.) Werepire/Unicorn.

Derpy Hooves: 5'8", long blonde hair, peach skin, opposite facing yellow eyes, and wings. Nature spirit/Pegasus

Dinky Doo: 5'4, shoulder length blonde hair, peach skin, yellow eyes, and horn. Nature spirit/Unicorn.

Rainbow Dash: 5'7", short rainbow colored hair, tan skin, rose colored eyes, and wings. Pegasus.

Pinkamena Diane Pie: 5'5" (I've always thought of her as being really short), poufy and bubble gum pink hair, peach skin, and lite blue eyes. Earth pony.


End file.
